memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Operation Fort Knox
FA Nomination (Failed - 25th August, 2008) Self nomination - I attempted to put this article through a peer review but got no replies, so I thought I should go ahead and nominate it anyway. I know it isn't the longest of articles but I believe I incorporated all the necessary detail and relevant images match up with the text. I also believe the format of the article matches the subject matter. Again, I know it is short compared to other FAs but I believe the detail is there. If nothing else, I would appreciate the comments on how to improve the article further. Thanks! --- TrekFan 01:14, 15 August 2008 (UTC) *'Support': An article does not need to be overly long in order to be complete. The formatting is well done, as is the illustration. --36ophiuchi 16:21, 15 August 2008 (UTC) *'Comment': This in-flux of nominations is looking more and more like a "mutual admiration club" than anything else, seeing as it really only involving the same few (newer) contributors, where the resulting votes are not really taking an "accurate temperature" of the entire MA community. A featured article is not, by definition, merely a "complete article", especially one that reads like a excerpt of events that essentially read like an abbreviated episode summary. I am not personally in favor of featuring an article than requires very little research or effort in compiling, for the aforementioned reasons. --Alan 03:07, 21 August 2008 (UTC) ::@ Alan: 1. It is not my fault, that TrekFan and I have obviously been the only ones to put some attention to the nomination for featured articles. 2. 36ophiuchi is my follow-up alias to User:BlueMars, whose first edit was in March 2004!!! I wouldn't call me a "new" user. --> No offense, but you would by well advised to think before you write. --36ophiuchi 10:54, 21 August 2008 (UTC) * Oppose: Echo concerns of Alan. Also this article is way too short, has no external links, and just doesnt provide the kind of "impressiveness" that a featured article should bring. Needs a major expansion, rewrite, and addition of more links and more information. -FC 03:26, 21 August 2008 (UTC) * Oppose, though not really due to length. I agree with Alan: while the article is well written, it is essentially a shortened episode summary. Since all the information comes from one episode, compiling and writing the information probably did not require a lot of effort. I also agree with FC in that it's just not as impressive as I believe a featured article should be. Featured articles are supposed to be examples of the Memory Alpha community's best work; this isn't it, in my opinion. Again, it's well-written and concise, but it look like it required little effort or research and it lacks the "wow" factor I feel all featured articles should have. --From Andoria with Love 03:57, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :Comment: I thank you for your thoughts on the article. Part of the reason I nominated the article was so I could get some kind of feedback, as Peer Reviews don't seem to work. Thanks for taking a look at it, all the same. PS. I do not believe this is "mutual admiration" as Alan put it. Just because I regularly visit the nominations page does not mean I am only supporting other articles because mine have been supporting also. I am simply trying to get involved with the process and the community here at MA. I am sorry that I haven't been contributing for four or five years like some of you here, but there is nothing I can do about that other than to try my best to get involved and gain the experience. When I see an article I like and I think deserves to be an FA, I nominate it. Simple as that. Just because I regularly nominate articles does not mean I do it for a return vote. -- TrekFan 13:29, 21 August 2008 (UTC) *'Oppose'. I must agree with what has been said so far. It is a well written article, but I don't really get a "Wow" feeling when I read it. As said already, it really isn't much more than an episode summary right now. That doesn't take away from the quality of the writing, but I don't think it qualifies as "featured" material yet.--31dot 18:42, 21 August 2008 (UTC) *'Oppose' I'm sorry, but this reads simply like a shortened version of the summary. Much more work is needed. One thing I have learned is that getting an article to FA status is a very gradual process in which the article, to paraphrase the Borg, evolves to perfection. This takes a long time and many changes/contributions. The last 3 that got approval, if I am not mistaken, took over a year each. – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 19:21, 21 August 2008 (UTC) With 1 vote for and 4 against, article is considered unsuccessful and archived. -- TrekFan Talk 14:47, 25 August 2008 (UTC) First Article This is the first chance I have had at creating an article from scratch and I would appreciate it if I could finish it. I know this is a community project, but if no-one has any objections I would really like to expand this article myself. If anyone has anything to add once I am finished (I will post it here), please do. TrekFan 19:09, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :Hey TrekFan. If you are planning major works, may I reccomend you add the ' ' template at the top of the page. It lets everyone know that this page is a Work in Progress and not to make changes. It's not binding or anything like that, but it's just a heads up. I'll add it for you in this instance, you just need to remove it when you done. Hope that helps Tanky 23:37, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Oh, thank you very much! I didn't know about that. Thanks. TrekFan 23:39, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :No probs. The article is looking good so far too btw. Keep up the good work! Tanky 23:41, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the input! I am trying to get down on paper what should appear in the article. I got the idea do this when, after watching , I couldn't find an article about Operation Fort Knox. I hope my first article turns out OK! Fingers crossed!. TrekFan 06:53, 25 June 2008 (UTC) OK, I've more or less finished the article now. I'm open to all comments and suggestions! TrekFan 22:21, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Peer Review I have requested peer review on this article because I would like to self-nominated it for FA in the future but I want to have everyone else's opinion on it before I do. I know it's not as long as some of the other FAs but I believe it is detailed enough and there are enough images complimenting the text. Please let me know what you think. Thanks. TrekFan 19:44, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Too many images? This could be just me, but the number of images in the article just seem to be distracting. The problem I have is that I think they are all good pictures, but the volume of text doesn't support the number of them, not that the volume of text needs to be expanded. I'd suggest removing two(-ish) of the following; Harry, the Bridge, Seven of the final pic. TrekFan, since this is really your baby, I'll leave it up to you (or at least someone else) if this idea is to be implemented. Tanky 05:31, 20 August 2008 (UTC) : How's that? I removed the image of Seven taking the transwarp coil. -- TrekFan 17:52, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Works for me Tanky 23:17, 20 August 2008 (UTC) : Cool. And thanks for the input. -- TrekFan 23:20, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Peer Review Needed Seeing that the last talk on this page was over a year ago, I petition that the "peer review" tag be removed from this Talk page. This article, while informative, may never live up to MA:FA status.--Obey the Fist!! 22:01, March 5, 2010 (UTC)